Red Mist
by CrazyBloodsucker95
Summary: A sequel to my story Bleeding Effect, please read Bleeding Effect first, not just because it's a brilliant story, but you'll also get this story of how the boys deal with it... rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Desmond sat back in the animus staring into space, Lucy and Rebecca were still out and after last night he couldn't possibly look at Shaun again… the animus had been playing up so Lucy decided to keep him in the real world a try and help decode encrypted files but even that meant talking to Shaun… nope, Desmond would just do what he did best… sleep… he felt his eyes droop and he fell unconscious…

Shaun sat at his desk, his hands still shaking… his hair matted down from brushing it with his fingers, his shirt stained with tea… he was a wreck… he couldn't concentrate… he just sat at his desk trembling… he let out a long and shaky sigh before turning to look at the sleeping American… he felt his breath hitch as he saw Desmond's hand lazily push up his hoodie to scratch his stomach, his fingers brushed against his undefined abs making Shaun moan softly to himself before turning to his work, he took a deep breath before switching on his computer, suddenly there was a shuffling behind him, he turned slightly to see Desmond teetering on the edge of the animus, his held his breath, knowing… that any second… Desmond would… BANG… fall… Desmond's eyes snapped open, he didn't make any attempt to move, he just lay still, making Shaun jump out of his chair and run to his side

"Desmond are you okay?" he panicked, Desmond just nodded before sitting up and making his way to his bedroom leaving Shaun feeling awkward and lonely…

He wasn't used to human contact… and now he's been graced with it he was addicted… like a child deprived of sugar all his life…

Desmond slunk into his room and closed the door, his eyes felt heavy again… but he missed Shaun… they hadn't talked since 'the incident' and even then that wasn't technically Desmond… the last thing he'd said to them man was

'I am so sorry Shaun, seriously… I couldn't control myself…' then he locked himself in his room… apparently Lucy herd Shaun crying but Desmond found that very hard to believe… Desmond sighed and lay down on his bed… his body ached for Shaun again... and being around Shaun wasn't the only hard thing troubling Desmond right now…

He sighed and tried to sleep…

Shaun stood and walked over to his desk to grab his keys… he wasn't sure where he was going… he didn't have any friends outside of the group… he was alone… and in need of human contact… he grabbed his coat and made his way to the door, as soon as his fingers brushed the door handle it swung open, Rebecca and Lucy chatting loudly, carrying armfuls of shopping

"Shaun?" Lucy asked setting down her bags "where are you going?"

"Nowhere" Shaun swallowed making his way back to his desk

"Shaun?" Rebecca asked "are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he mumbled into his hands, he covered his eyes and tried to clear his head

"You can talk to me…" Lucy sighed

"No really… I can't…"

"Please" she whispered, Shaun slammed his fist on the table and stood up

"Leave me alone!" he shouted making Lucy jump back

"Jeez Shaun… cool down…" Rebecca sighed from the corner of the room; Shaun just stood up and stormed out of the room

Desmond opened his eyes to the noise outside; he sat up and rubbed his head

"Why is he shouting?" Desmond mumbled, he stood up and pulled down his hoodie, he opened the door a fraction just to see Shaun storming towards the door, he didn't have time to think before Shaun stormed in landing on top of him, Desmond froze, he didn't want this, but is body betrayed him, at the same time Shaun's body let him down too, their hard, uncomfortable bodies pressed together, their faces inches apart, Rebecca and Lucy just stared as the two moved away from one another slowly, their eyes not moving, Shaun was the first to speak but even then it was just a mumble

"I'm sorry…" he whispered before pushing past him into the bedroom, Desmond just stared at the floor, he could still feel the girls staring at him… he was too embarrassed to even speak, he just stood up and swung the door shut, Shaun stood facing the wall, his hands deep in his pockets

"We need to talk" the older man said finally, Desmond let out a long sigh

"Yeah… we do…" he said

"I'll start…" Shaun whimpered "I didn't want you to kill me…" Desmond's stomach dropped…

"So you didn't want me?" he asked quietly

"I didn't say that… I didn't want Ezio…" Shaun whispered…

"So…" Desmond said turning his head slightly "do you like me?"

"I don't know… I don't really like anyone…" Shaun shrugged "I've never really thought about relationships…"

"So… last night was…" Desmond started

"My first time" Shaun swallowed, Desmond winced

"I am so sorry…" Desmond sighed

"No… it's not your fault…" Shaun sighed…

"Yeah… fucking ancestors" Desmond smirked, Shaun smiled a little too

"So…" Desmond said, finally turning to look at the back of Shaun's head

"What's the matter?" Desmond asked

"It's… nothing…" Shaun sighed hanging his head…

"Well clearly"

"It's nothing" Shaun cut him off quickly

"Look… Shaun… you can't act like this… we have work to do… and I'm no genius but I think it's going to take a while… and we need you… I need you…" Desmond sighed "I felt bad because I thought you were angry at me… but you're just being silly now…" Shaun spun round, his fists clenched

"I'm not being silly!" he shouted back… "how would you feel if your best friend turned into a psychopath and forced you to have sex with him, only to realize you don't mind being pinned down and fucked by a man that used to wander around with Leonardo da Vinci!" Desmond swallowed

"Shaun… I don't know what I'm meant to say… sorry you and Lucy put me in that machine?" Desmond sighed "because technically it's your fault, I could be at work right now serving drinks to people but no, instead I get forced to have things stuck in me and be wired up to computers just so you and those two out there can experiment on me!" Shaun blinked a few times

"I guess you're right…" he said, his shoulders dropped, he hung his head "why do you put up with us?"

"You don't want to know…" Desmond muttered

"Don't say that!" Shaun snarled "saying 'you don't want to know only makes me want to know more…"

"Shaun… you really don't want to know… especially right now…" Desmond said, he was now making a move for the door

"Tell me…" Shaun said, his eyes dark now his fists white, he couldn't see the man's eyes…

"Shaun… the reason why I put up with you is…" Desmond swallowed

"Say it…" Shaun growled, Desmond took a deep breath before opening his mouth

"Make me…" he muttered, suddenly Shaun was against him, his fists around the neck of Desmond's hoodie

"spit it out" Shaun snarled, his eyes truly dark now, his hair matted down creating a jagged shadow across his face, Desmond blinked a few times before plating a kiss on the man's lips

"I love you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Shaun froze, his fingers released the white cloth but Desmond didn't' move, he just stared into Shaun's eyes watching as man's mind tried to process what he'd just said… it was like watching a computer fail, it's system crashing… his eyes darting from side to side… then back to Desmond's, the only thing the young assassins could think to do was to kiss him again, he wrapped his arms around the older man and pressed their lips together, Shaun was still in shock, he didn't move, his eyes were wide, the finally  
"Desmond…" Shaun muttered between their lips  
"What? Desmond muttered back, trying to get Shaun to kiss him back  
"Why are we doing this?" he asked, Desmond stared at him  
"After what we've done I think this is nothing" Desmond hissed before pressing his lips to Shaun's again  
"But I didn't want to-" Shaun started, Desmond sat up, his eyes wide  
"You… didn't want to?" he asked  
"Not particularly" Shaun muttered  
"But… but" Desmond muttered, his eyes were stinging  
"Look Desmond… I do like you… but… I never saw anything like this, it's not me, and I'm not gay" Shaun sighed, he didn't want Desmond to get hurt… which usually happened when he dated people… I just couldn't hold a relationship together…  
"Why don't I believe you?" Desmond asked, his eyes watering…  
"Maybe because of what happened last night, I don't know Desmond, it's all too much for me…" Shaun sighed, he really was confused, his body was betraying him and he hated himself for it…  
"Shaun… please" Desmond muttered… "Give this a chance" Shaun stared up at him "how do you know that you're not gay if you've never been in a relationship?"  
"I've just never found men attractive" Shaun shrugged  
"What about women?" Desmond pressed  
"No… but" Shaun started  
"Exactly!" Desmond shouted "you don't know!" he raised a fist in anger but aimed at the wall leaving cracks and flecks of paint falling away  
"Desmond, don't get worked up about this" Shaun sighed  
"Don't fuck with me Vi distruggerò" Desmond snarled (i will destroy you) Shaun swallowed  
"demsmond i'm not playing with you" he warned but his fears were confirmed as he watched desmond's eyes bleed into that almost luminous gold colour of ezio's  
"ti sembro io sono cazzo a giocare con voi?" Desmond roared (do I look like I'm fucking playing with you?) Desmond could still understand English, the change wasn't complete yet  
"Desmond stop this!" Shaun cried out "don't do this!" but it was no longer Desmond… Ezio slammed his fist against the wall again, this time going through the thin drywall, Shaun swallowed hard and back away against the wall  
"sei fottuto ora Shaun" (you're fucked now Shaun) the Englishman started to shake, he was genuinely scared, knowing full well that his body would betray him again, that he and Desmond would never be able to look at each other again…  
"Striscia ... ora!" (strip... now!) desmond barked, shaun whimpered and started to pull off his sweater, pulling his shirt with it, he threw it onto the ground and started unblucking his belt, desmond slowly licked his lips and watched as his friend whimpered and shook under his gaze... but something stirred in his mind...  
"desmond... please" shaun whimpered...  
"Attendere ... shaun ..." Desmond muttered (wait… Shaun…) Shaun paused just as he unbuttoned his pants…  
"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly Desmond wrapped his arms around him  
"Io non voglio farti del male" (I don't want to hurt you) Desmond whimpered…  
"What?" Shaun gasped  
"Ho appena ... i... ti amo" Desmond cried (i just... i... love you) Shaun swallowed hard... he was so confused... maybe it was fear... maybe it was love, he didn't know, he'd neverfelt this way, he didn't want to hurt Desmond... he never wanted to hurt Desmond...  
"Desmond favore ... combattere questa" (please Desmond… fight this) Shaun whispered… he didn't want to fight his feelings any longer… but he didn't want to deal with Ezio in the process…  
"Non so cosa stai dicendo" (I don't know what you're saying) Desmond whimpered "ma vorrei che ho fatto..." (But I wish I did…) Shaun sighed a little against his chest "Voglio amarti ... veramente io..." (I want to love you… really I do…) Desmond suddenly drew his face close to Shaun's; he pressed his lips to his friend's cheek and sighed  
"Fammi" (let me) Desmond hushed, Shaun's fingered let go of his trousers letting them fall to the ground before Ezio caught his lips in a soft kiss…


End file.
